It Ends
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: [02] It ends. No longer will I carry you around with me. It ends. So leave me alone. [Drabble]


I realize this is a break-up song, but oh well. It fits too well.

So Ken is talking to the Kaiser/Emperor in this one. It actually turned out longer than expected. It's rated T because of one 'swear' word….yeah I know. My dad says that hell, damn, and shit is all part of the English language, and sucks isn't.

Take it up with him.

I hope you enjoy some angst, and please review.

Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if someone is interested, please let me know!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own It Ends Tonight by All-American Rejects.

---------------------

My name is Ken Ichijouji. I am a Chosen.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all._

You are the Digimon Kaiser. You harmed and killed innocent Digimon.

Yet, you are me.

But not anymore.

_  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

I don't want to kill and hurt.

I want to help.

So I want you to leave me.

I want to be Ken again.

I want to be me.__

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.

I may be harmful to others, but if I learn to understand, I can be kind.

I want to help.

I need you to go away.

Go far away from me, and others who you can hurt.

_  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Go away, Kaiser, no one wants you.

I can be different than you.

You may say that I am nothing more than a pawn.

But I can fight.

I will fight.__

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

I want you to leave me alone.

So it ends.

It ends tonight.

No more will I fall prey to you.

I am Ken, and I will no longer be the Digimon Kaiser.__

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.

I might fail to be accepted.

I might fall on my face.

I might no longer be loved.

But at least I can love myself.

At least you aren't there to blind me.

I don't want you.

_  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such distain  
_

You used me.

You're using me to do things I don't want to do.

I **hate** you.

I want you to go away.

I can't even look at you.

You're tainted with evil and darkness.

Your face is as ugly as ever.

I can't stand to be near you.

_  
The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

I might collapse on myself.

I might strain myself to the point of nonexsistence.

But at least I won't have you as a burden to carry.

I don't want you.

So leave me alone.

Go away.

_  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

You can't win against me.

You want to keep me.

But I won't let you.

I will destroy you. You will not hurt anyone else.

Banishing you is one step in the right direction.

I plan to travel that path.

So leave, and don't come back. __

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

When I change to become a better person, I don't want you to be there.

The road to recovery is hard, but I don't need you there.

I can do it by myself.

And even if I can't, I have others who are more beneficial than you.

So quit it.

_  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

You have no more strength.

You can't fight me.

I've learnt better.

I won't fall to the darkness.

You can't fight it.

Leave me alone.__

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side

LEAVE!

YOU CAN'T WIN!

I WON'T LET YOU!

I CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU!

IT'S BETTER THEN BEING WITH YOU!

I MIGHT STUMBLE AND FALL, BUT AT LEAST IT ISN'T WITH YOU!

_**  
**It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
_

You might say I'm **crazy**.

You might say that I'm **delirious**.

But I find my situation better than yours.

Much, **much** better.

I'm the one who will finally do away with you.

So leave me ALONE!

_  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know  
_

I've wanted to do away with you forever.

Don't think this is something new.

Finally, I'm letting it out.

I'm letting you know first.

It ends.

**Now.**

_  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

You've hurt too many people.

You've hurt too many Digimon.

I can't let you continue.

_  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight_

Even if you **could** see where I'm coming from, it wouldn't help.

You're a lost cause.

You're already dead.

Through my eyes, at least.

_  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

It ends now.

I can't be apart of it.

I know the wrong things you've done.

I've realized the wrong things we've done.

I understand the bad things I've done.

And I won't let you continue.

_  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
_

You can't change my decision.

This is what I want.

So leave me alone.

_It ends tonight._

Just leave me the hell alone.

_  
Tonight, Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._


End file.
